High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) transmissions to a User Equipment (UE) have up until now only occurred from one network node, the so-called serving, Node B. During the last couple of years the following trends have however become apparent:                UE capabilities and processing power have increased considerably. This is driven both by the development of the long-term evolution (LTE) supporting significant peak data rates and the multi-carrier (MC) evolution within Wideband Code Division Multiple Access/High Speed Packet Access (WCDMA/HSPA).        Main-remote network architectures in which multiple cells located at different physical locations share baseband unit (and which enables fast coordination without RNC involvement between the cells) are becoming increasingly popular.        The user demand for high peak data rates and operators' desire to manage their wireless resources efficiently have (and continue to) increased. This is a consequence of that mobile operators have started to rely on WCDMA/HSPA technology to offer mobile broadband services.        
These observations have triggered discussions in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) on standardizing support for multi-cell transmissions. The multi-cell transmissions techniques discussed during 2010 include:
1. Switched transmit diversity techniques (e.g., High-Speed Data-Discontinuous Transmission (HS-DDTx), This class of techniques is based on that transmissions from different cells are coordinated so that the inter-cell interference is minimized; thereby a virtual (“soft”) reuse factor is introduced.
2. Multi-flow transmission techniques (e.g. Single-Frequency Dual-Cell High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (SF-DC-HSDPA): This class of techniques is based on that several, independent data streams are transmitted to the same UE from different sectors possibly belonging to different sites. The gains associated with this class of techniques stems from “spatial resource pooling”.
3. Single frequency network transmissions (e.g. High-Speed Single-frequency Network (HS-SFN): This technique is based on that identical data to the same UE from multiple cells simultaneously. This technique is based on that the transmitted data is combined in the “air” and the UE will thus experience a stronger received signal.
However, such signals when being sent in multiple data streams from different cells will typically propagate different distances before reaching the UE, which may lead to the signals in the data streams having different characteristics when received by the user equipment. This may counteract the desired improvement in quality and may even in some cases worsen the quality of the combined signal. There is therefore a need for improvement in this regard.